1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to a rack server system, more particularly to a rack server system with an energy storage component to prevent supplying the power source from being unstable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rack server systems are prevalently applied to large companies or cloud systems. However, the rack server system requires a great deal of electricity and, because of the unstable power supply, easily crashes. During the crash, much data including the system configuration may be lost. Therefore, it'd be better to prevent the rack server from such a situation.